Roxas's New Life 2
by KingdomHearts715
Summary: This is the second chapter, I hope youll like it and review on it. Thanx! :D


Roxas's New Life

2

" Thanks, Axel. I owe you." " How about ice cream and we'll call it even?" " Deal!" I laughed. " Ok, where to first?" I ask. " I dunno. Let me go and ask Saix, I don't think you should go near him for a bit." " Ok." Axel walked away, but came back. " Ok, says here we gotta go to Beast's Castle, to collect hearts, and Agrabah, to find out what's on the other side of that huge door." " Ok, are you ready Axel?" " Ready as I'll ever be, you?" " Not yet. Give me a moment."

I walked over to the Moogle that sold goods and power ups and weapons and stuff like that to the Organization. " What can I do for you?" asked the Moogle. " I'll take some potions, ether, and a backpack." " Here you go. Thank you for purchasing from Moogle Shop. Come again." I turned and ran smack into Xion. " Hey!" " Hello Roxas." " Where were you? You weren't at the meeting." " I...um...had some work to do." " Oh...hey do you have any more missions to do?" " No, I'm off today." " Do you wanna come with me and Axel?" " Well..." " Oh come on, Xion! Please!?" " Alright! I'll go." giggled Xion. " Ok! I'll tell Axel. Get ready and come find us." " Ok." I run back to Axel.

" Ready now?" " Yeah, but Xion's coming with us." " Ok, but she better hurry. The stare that Saix is giving me is one that could kill." " Hey guys." said Xion. " Hey, you ready?" " Yes." " Ok, let's go." Axel made a portal, and we all walked through it. " I think we should do Agrabah first and save the dirty work for last." said Axel. " Ok." said Xion. Her head was down and she looked as if she had done something bad. " Xion? You ok?" She looked up at me. " Yeah, just thinking." I didn't have time to ask her what she was thinking, because we made it to Agrabah.

We stepped out of the portal and were greeted by heat and a bright sun. " Whew! You definately couldn't have ice cream here, huh Roxas?" said Axel. " Yeah." We walked down a path which lead us right to the gate. " How do we get inside?" asked Xion. " Same way we came here." Axel made another portal and we stepped through it. When we got out of the portal, we were on the other side of the gate. " Wow. This place is cool, even on the inside." said Axel, but I didn't answer him. My mind flashed to the boy in red that I sometimes dream about or see when I'm on missions. This one, though, hurt. He was fighting these big, bulgy things that must have been Heartless. There was a blue one and red one. Everytime one of their moves hit him, I felt it.

Finally, I sank to the ground, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of me. " Axel! Somethings wrong with Roxas!" Axel ran over and got on his knees. " Roxas! Roxas! Can you hear me?" I could, but I couldn't speak. Those things were still hitting the boy in red. I felt Axel picking me up. " He's as stiff as a board. He won't relax." " Roxas, you gotta relax! Please!" I couldn't. The boy was still getting hit. He would hit them, but the power of these Heartless was too much. Then, the red Heartless hit the boy just right, and knocked him out, but I got knocked out too. I went unconcious.

" He passed out. Come on, we're going back home." said Axel. " But what about the mission?" asked Xion. " We'll decide that later. We need to get Roxas home." " Ok." She bowed her head.

Then, he squeezed Roxas close. It was as if he didn't want him to leave. " Roxas, stay with me. I can't lose you. " He whispered in his ear. Something wet landed on Roxas's cheek. " Axel! Are you..." " No one ever needs to know about this. Understand?" " Yes, but I thought Nobodies couldn't...well...you know." " It's true. Nobodies can't. But when I met Roxas, I felt...something." " Something?" " Yes. It was something I have never felt, at least not since I was...real." " What was it?" " I...cared. I felt a need to...care." " Really?" " Yeah, weird, huh?" " Actually, no." " Huh?" " When I met Roxas, I felt the same thing." " I guess Roxas has us under a spell." " Yeah, but I like it, don't you?" " Yes, I do."

In the swirling darkness, I felt something I'd never felt before. ' What is this?' I thought. I felt someone stroke my head. It was Axel. " Stay with me buddy. I can't lose you. You mean everything to me." choked Axel. " Me too, Roxas." said Xion. I felt myself start to drifting into a sea of black. " Roxas, we'll still be here. You rest, we're not going anywhere." With those words, my mind started to float. It went to a beach, and Axel, Xion and I were sitting on a bent palm tree, watching the sun set. Then, everything went black. 


End file.
